


Plisexy

by the-intelligent-blonde (fallen_angel_ashes7)



Series: NSFW Yurio Week [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Body Worship, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, blame beka, plisexy will haunt him forever, yuri hates his nickname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angel_ashes7/pseuds/the-intelligent-blonde
Summary: The nickname "Plisexy" has haunted Yuri ever since he entered a relationship with these two idiots.





	Plisexy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my Otapilroy headcanon on Tumblr: Otabek is Skyping with JJ and he’s been drinking since it’s late in Kazakhstan and pretty early in Canada. So Otabek is still crushing hard on Yuri and he gets a little whiny while he’s drunk and he’s slurring his words and all of a sudden he’s like, “JJ, no. You don’t understand. He’s so sexy… He’s Plisexy.” And JJ just can’t. He physically cannot with this idiot. He starts laughing his ass off and he holds it over Otabek’s head for 2-3 years and when they all start dating, JJ’s nickname for Yuri is “Plisexy” and Yuri fucking hates it until he finds out where it came from. Like all this time, he thinks this is all some practical joke from JJ until the Canadian is wheezing out the story of Otabek’s drunken blunder and poor Beka is blushing his ass off.
> 
> To add onto that headcanon, Yuri comes up with the nickname "Tweedle Dee" for Otabek and "Tweedle Dipshit" for JJ as a retort to his own awful nickname.

"Hey, Plisexy. Lookin' fine." Jean-Jacques Leroy purred at his boyfriend as he leaned against the doorframe and Yuri couldn't help the automatic eye roll and loud groan that came from him.

"The fuck do you want, Tweedle Dipshit?" He growled as he dried his hands on a nearby towel and turned, arms crossing as he paused from washing the dishes to glower at JJ. The Canadian chuckled in response to the look.

"Beka, Kitty is being grumpy again." JJ pouted playfully over his shoulder and Yuri stuck his tongue out at the man.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname?" Yuri huffed back and Otabek blushed from his spot on the sofa where the blond couldn't see him.

"You don't like Otabek's nickname, kitty? That's mean!" Jean pretended to look scandalized at the petite boy as the Kazakh man's eyes widened.

"Beka's nickname? What the fuck are you talking about, Leroy?" The blond's eyebrows furrowed in a scowl. "You were the first and only one who's ever called me by that stupid nickname."

"Perhaps, but it was Otabek's idea!"

The whole apartment fell silent at the accusation, Yuri's eyes narrowing suspiciously as he tried to peer over JJ's shoulder at his other boyfriend. Otabek looked like he was trying to sink into the sofa cushions.

"Beka? Is that true?" Yuri stepped around JJ into the living room and stood beside the coffee table, the Canadian turning around so he could still be included in the conversation but he didn't move away from the doorframe.

Otabek swallowed thickly and nodded, giving a small shrug.

"Yeah? I mean, it was a long time ago but.. yes, it was my idea. But, Yura, I was drunk when it all happened!" He quickly put in to redeem himself a bit but Yuri's eyebrow lifted incredulously.

"Drunk?" He asked softly and JJ burst into laughter behind him.

"He was fucking wasted! You should've seen it, Yuri! Hilarious!" JJ brayed and Yuri turned to him in interest, Otabek glaring at the other raven haired man.

"Go, sit. I want to hear everything." Yuri snapped his fingers to get JJ's attention and pointed at the space beside Otabek on the sofa. JJ hurried to comply and held his arms out for Yuri. The blond rolled his eyes again but sat on Jean's lap, elbowing him gently in the ribs.

"Spill. Tell me everything."

* * *

**5 Years Earlier**

JJ knew he couldn't escape the inevitable Skype call from his fellow figure skater so he told Otabek to call him right away. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw on the other side of the screen.

Otabek looked like a fucking wreck; his black undercut messed and small dark circles sitting under his eyes. JJ was sure he could smell the alcohol through the computer screen.

"Jesus, buddy. You look like hell. When was the last time you got some sleep?" JJ was serious for once, his concern for his friend real and deep.

"Can't sleep. All I see is him when I close my eyes, JJ. He's like a fucking angel. How can someone be so perfect?" Otabek's words were slurred, his head lolling from one side to the other as he groaned in pain.

"Bek, he's human just like you and me. He's not as perfect as you think he is. He's a scrappy little bratty Russian punk." Jean shook his head but Otabek cut him off with a loud, drunken groan.

"JJ. Jean, no. You don’t understand. He’s.. he's so perfect and sexy, man… He’s like.. Plisexy." The Kazakh man slurred, drooping forward closer to the laptop screen.

Jean tried. He really did. He was just trying to be a good friend but Otabek was making it so damn hard. He couldn't stop the laugh that came bursting out at the name.

"Did you just..?! Call him 'Plisexy'?!" JJ wheezed, nearly falling off of his chair.

"Shit! Did I say that out loud? Jean! Jean! Stop laughing! You can't tell him that I said that!" Otabek looked like he was about to cry so JJ took pity on him.

"Okay, buddy. I promise. Now get some sleep, okay?"

* * *

Yuri looked torn between wanting to laugh or be horrified at the story, shooting Otabek a glance to confirm if it was true or not. The Kazakh man wouldn't meet his eyes as he picked at invisible fuzz on their throw blanket so Yuri took that as confirmation enough that JJ wasn't actually lying to him.

"Otabek?" Yuri nudged the man in question's knee with his toe and finally brown eyes lifted to meet his own green.

"I don't hate it so much since I know it came from you, but why have you never used it?"

"You always hated it when JJ used it that I was too nervous to ever call you that. I thought you might throw your 'knife shoes' at me since you're such a feisty kitty." Otabek smiled faintly, still looking embarrassed by being called out.

"Psh! Kitty would never throw them at you. Me? Maybe, yeah. But you? Never. Kitty loves you too much, Beka-bear." JJ scooped Yuri up in his arms and laughed when the blond yelped and writhed in the grip, only stilling when he felt Otabek wrap his fingers around his ankle.

"Be still, baby." He murmured and Yuri went limp in JJ's grip, the Canadian's eyes widening in surprise.

"How'd you get him to do that?" Jean asked softly, almost reverent at how quickly Yuri had stopped fighting.

"It's a secret." Otabek chuckled as he stood as well, scooping Yuri from the other boy's grip. The blond immediately clung to the Kazakh's shirt and nuzzled into his chest. "Don't worry, Jean. He'll become this way for you one day too."

JJ went quiet as he followed after Otabek into the bedroom, watching as he set Yuri on the mattress and gently stripped him. The blond lifted his arms or his hips when instructed but when Otabek began to pepper his skin with kisses, he whined softly.

"B-Beka, the dishes. I didn't finish."

"Shhh, baby. Don't worry about that. I'll finish them later for you." Otabek hummed as he kissed the inside of each pale, slender wrist.

"Jean." Yuri whimpering his name jolted JJ out of his reverie, the Canadian moving onto the head of the bed. He leaned over to kiss the blond Spider-Man style, Yuri giggling sweetly against his mouth.

"B-Beka, that tickles." He laughed and nipped at JJ's lips, the Kazakh man blowing soft raspberries against the Russian's small tummy.

"Sorry, baby, but I couldn't resist. You have the sweetest laughter, Yura." Otable chuckled, kissing all over every inch of pale skin he could reach. His fingers danced up and down Yuri's ribs, nipping at his thighs to leave small lovebites.

"Jean, tell Beka that he's being a sap again." Yuri instructed as JJ ran his fingers in the golden blond locks.

"Hmmm, no. You're the kitty, Plisexy. You follow our instruction." JJ shook his head but yelped in surprise as he was knocked sideways by a stray paw.

"I said don't call me that, Tweedle Dipshit. And you don't own me." Yuri hissed softly in warning, gasping as a hand gripped his hair and pinned his head down. JJ's dark blue eyes burned like flames, his lips drawn back in a snarl.

"Naughty kitties get punished for hitting people, Yura." Otabek's smooth voice came from his position at the end of the bed. Suddenly, the hand in his hair was gone and he was airborne as he was flipped over, tossed sideways onto JJ's lap.

Jean rubbed his hand over Yuri's asscheek as the blond writhed to get away.

"Yura." Otabek spoke firmly and grabbed his ankle again, the blond falling still at the touch. "Go ahead, Jean."

"10 spanks should do it and you will count them, kitty. And you'll apologize after." JJ ordered, gripping one cheek as he exchanged a glance with Otabek.

"Like hell I will." Yuri growled but let out a yelping cry when the first strike landed.

"Count." Otabek instructed darkly, giving the blond's ankle a gentle squeeze.

"One." Yuri huffed in a bratty tone.

Smack after smack landed, alternating cheeks as Otabek wordlessly instructed JJ and Yuri counted. When the last blow fell, Jean rubbed his hand over the pretty, red ass below him.

"Now apologize, Yura. You're my kitty too."

Yuri was silent for a few heartbeats before he grumbled softly. "I'm sorry, Jean. I'm your kitty too."

"I forgive you, baby." The Canadian murmured and took the lotion Otabek handed him to spread a little on his red ass. Once his cheeks were soothed, he tossed the lotion back to Otabek and helped turn Yuri back over again.

Once the blond was settled along the pillows again, Otabek leaned up to kiss the kitty sweetly. He murmured praises into his lips that made the kitty keen softly and buck his hips.

"Jeh Jeh." Yuri mewled between kisses, reaching for the other man. The Canadian crawled over and glanced to Otabek who moved lower down the bed.

Each boy took turns dipping in, kissing different patches of skin and the kitty's lips as he keened prettily for them.

JJ leaned in to lap at the kitty's twitching cock, suckling him into his mouth as he bobbed his head. Otabek helped to turn Yuri onto his side, leaning in to dip between his ass cheeks and lick at his rim.

"Good kitties get treats, right Yura?" Otabek hummed, tracing his tongue around and around his rim while the kitty writhed between them.

"Y-Yes, Beka. I-I'll be good." The blond moaned and threw his head back when JJ swallowed him to the hilt. "S-So good~"

The Kazakh man growled and gripped at his waist, pulling him back onto his tongue and causing him to slip out of JJ's mouth.

"Pretty kitty is such a good boy." Jean purred and ran his hands up and down Yuri's thighs.

"Nyah! B-Beka! Jean! C-Close!" Yuri whined and ground back on Otabek's tongue, howling in pleasure when JJ's lips wrapped around him again and sucked hard.

The Russian fell still as he cried, his ass clenching and his cum spilling down the back of JJ's throat. The raven haired men pulled back and Yuri snuggled between them as he came back down from his high, trembling gently from the force of it.

It was lovely, living with the undercut boys even if they gave him a shit nickname. He loved them and they loved him, all of them taking care of each other. Yeah, they were idiots but they were Yuri's idiots and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
